Different or Same?
by Kim Sun Yeon
Summary: (REPOST) Mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Anehnya, mereka teman. Teman baik. Ketika mereka memiliki kesamaan, sesuatu yang sangat ingin mereka dapatkan. Mereka terpecah bela. Menjadi musuh. Saling menghancurkan. Apa mereka akan kembali menjadi teman atau tetap menjadi musuh? EXO fic. HunHan. KaiLu. GS!Luhan
1. Chapter 1

Different or Same? Mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Yang satunya ramah dan baik hati. Sedangkan yang lainnya pendiam dan arogant. Anehnya, mereka berteman. Teman baik. Tetapi pertemanan mereka tidak bertahan lama karena kesibukkan mereka masing-masing. Mereka semakin jauh. Jarang bertemu. Jarang berhubungan, walau hanya melalui telepon atau pesan singkat. Mereka seperti tidak pernah saling mengenal. Diantara sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang mereka memiliki satu hal yang membuat mereka memiliki kesamaan seperti apa yang,mereka inginkan. Tetapi kesamaan itu membuat mereka tambah terpecah bela. Menjadi musuh. Ingin menghancurkan satu sama lain. Apakah hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti dulu? Atau.. Mereka akan tetap menjadi musuh? TBC / Delete? Ahhh..jeongmal mianhae bagi yang sudah membaca 'Same?' Fic itu terpaksa author delete. Tapi tenang aja kok. Fic ini adalah fic pengganti 'Same?' Jalan ceritanya sama kok. Tapi author hanya mengubah sifat salah satu dari mereka. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Different or Same?

Rated: Teen

Main Pairing: HunHan (Sehun x Luhan), KaiLu (Kai x Luhan)

Summary: Mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Anehnya, mereka teman. Teman baik. Ketika mereka memiliki kesamaan, sesuatu yang sangat ingin mereka dapatkan. Mereka terpecah bela. Menjadi musuh. Saling menghancurkan. Apa mereka akan kembali menjadi teman atau tetap menjadi musuh?

Warning: GS (Gender Switch), Typo(s), alur berantakan, dll. Jika tidak menyukai GS ataupun couple(s) yang sudah disebutkan, lebih baik men-close tab ini...

Don't Like? Don't Read...

Enjoy it~

Hari senin. Hari yang paling sibuk dalam seminggu, tentu kau tahu sebabnya. Ya..karena hari senin adalah hari pertama setelah weekend dan menjadi hari yang paling menyebalkan dalam seminggu karena memaksa kita untuk bangun pagi -lagi- Baiklah mari kita lihat salah satu apartment yang ditinggali oleh seorang yeoja cantik bernama Xi Luhan. Dari namanya saja kalian pasti tahu kalau dia bukan orang Korea asli. Dan kalian bernar karena dia memang tidak berasal dari Seoul melainkan dari Beijing.

Sepi...

Itulah suasana apartment milik Luhan.

KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Baiklah..aku tarik kata sepi dari apartment ini, karena sudah tidak sepi lagi karena bunyi alarm itu.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHTTTT"

Baiklah bukan hanya alarm tetapi juga suara melengking dari pemilik apartment ini. . . . Sekarang Luhan sudah siap untuk pergi ke kampus dan belajar...

Hmmm..sebenarnya bukan belajar juga. Karena Luhan yakin kalau dia akan tidur karena tiap hari senin pagi kelasnya pasti ada 'ceramah' dari Prof. Vincent tentang lingkungan. Yaa..pria berumur yang satu itu memang sangat menyayangi lingkungan sekitar, bahkan beliau pernah menyarankan agar seluruh siswa menggunakan sepeda atau jalan kaki ke kampus agar mengurangi pencemaran lingkungan. Dan itu BIG NO bagi Luhan yang bisa dibilang sangat 'malas'.

07.15

Waktu yang sangat pas bagi Luhan untuk berangkat ke kampus. Setelah memastikan apartment-nya terkunci Luhan bergegas meninggalkan gedung apartment-nya

.

.

.

"Kalian harus bisa menjaga lingkungan kalian dengan baik. Memang sekarang kalian tidak merasakan dampaknya, tapi pikirkan 50 tahun kedepan. Bagaimana nasib anak cucu kalian..."

Bukankah sudah Luhan katakan dia akan tidur dan dia meamng benar-benar sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang tertata rapi diatas tangannya yang terlipat dimeja. Luhan terbangun tepat saat Prof. Vincent kaliar dari kelasnya.

"Kau menikmati tidur cantikmu, princess?" Tanya Xiumin teman sebangkunya yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya.

"Sangat, Baozi" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum karena melihat Xiumin menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Lu, bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan agar berhenti memanggilku Baozi? Itu sangat menggangguku" ujar Xiumin.

"Xiu, bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan agar berhenti memanggilku Princess? Itu sangat menggangguku" bukannya menjawab Luhan malah balik bertanya. Walau sebenarnya dia bermaksud meledek Xiumin.

"Hah..terserah kau saja.. Apa kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Xiumin karena dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah melawan Luhan dalam hal adu mulut.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, anda memiliki rapat jam 11, dan setelah itu anda sudah tidak memiliki jadwal lagi" ujar seorang yeoja ber-tag Luna pada namja yang duduk dihadapannya. Oh Sehun. Direktur YJ Corp. tempatnya bekerja.

"Jeongmalyo, noona? Aku free setelah rapat itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan free juga. Karena anda juga memiliki acara makan malam dengan tuan Jung jam 7 malam" ujar Luna di sertai dengan cengirannya.

"Aihhh...noona ini sangat php" ujar Sehun dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Yaaa..beginilah sifat Oh Sehoon yang sesungguhnya walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar tetapi sifatnya tidak. Dia adalah namja yang baik, ramah, murah senyum dan tidak sombong walau sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses diumurnya yang masih muda.

"Mianhae, sajangnim. Saya permisi" setelah itu sekertaris cantik kembali ke ruangannya yang tepat berada diluar ruangan Sehun.

10.54

"Hh..kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali?" Sehun berujar pelan saat ia melihat jam. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keruang rapat agar tidak terlambat dan dianggap sajangnim lelet karena telat.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau sungguh tidak ingin ikut?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada namja berkulit tan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ne, eomma. Lagipula aku tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan disana" jawab Jongin -namja berkulit tan-

"Kau 'kan bisa bekerja di perusahaan appa yang ada disana" ujar wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil 'eomma' oleh Jongin berusaha memberi solusi pada putranya.

"Shirreo..aku tidak ingin bekerja diperusahaan itu" tolak Jongin.

"Wae? Apa karena hyung-mu? Bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan kalau kau sudah merelakan mereka bersama!" Teriak eomma Jongin sedikit terbawa emosi karena sikap anaknya yang menurutnya kekanakan.

"Eomma selalu saja begini. Selalu saja membela hyung" teriak Jongin membalas teriakan eomma-nya.

"Eomma bukan membela hyung-mu, kau sendiri kan yang bilang kau akan melepaskan..."

"Sudahlah, eomma. Jangan dibahas aku sudah benar-benar lelah" Jongin berujar dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga -tempatnya dan eommanya tadi berbincang- #sebenarnya bertengkar sihh.. -_-"

"Kenapa kau berubah?" Ujar eomma-nya lirih. Setetes air mata mengalir dipipi yeoja paruh baya itu. Sungguh dia tidak mengeti, kenapa Jongin yang dulunya begitu lembut berubah menjadi Jongin yang begitu dingin? Jongin yang selalu bermanja-manja berubah menjadi Jongin yang kasar? Yang dulunya selalu membantu orang lain sekarang menjadi orang yang begitu arrogant. Jongin sekarang adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain.

.

.

.

TBC / Delete?


End file.
